Indomitable Spirit
by Saxophones For Eccentricities
Summary: Encountering someone who could hide from her Byakugan was not what Hanabi expected on her first mission as team leader. Never mind getting kidnapped by him and his group and ending up in a different dimension where ninja didn't exist and superheroes were the norm.


**I know the last thing I need to do is start a new story, but I've ended up here anyway.**

* * *

A figure moved across the forest floor without a sound. His target was in his sights and it was now finally the right time to strike. He knew his target had been scanning the area constantly and had not yet spotted him which meant that Meisai's quirk was effective against his prize. A slight disappointment, but it mattered little to him. He would have those eyes for their own use. It had been months since he had been tracking his prey, and now it was time to collect his prize.

"Boss, I'm not going to be able to cover you for much longer. I'm almost at my limit."

General could hear the struggle in Meisai's voice through the radio in his ear. He knew he would have to be quick in his procurement, but it was fine. He was ready.

Team 3 was on edge. They knew that there was someone watching them, but somehow, the person that had been following them managed to stay hidden from the team of Konoha shinobi. Kyo's chakra senses couldn't feel out their stalker, and even Hanabi's Byakugan couldn't see their watcher. All Team 3 had to go on was a bad feeling in their guts and that sense that told them that they were being watched. They had checked for genjutsu multiple times and were confident that there were no illusions messing with their heads or concealing the presence of another person in the area.

Their stalker was truly and completely hidden from them and it made Hanabi angry. This was her first mission as team leader since her promotion to Chunin and the last thing she wanted or needed was an encounter with a possible hostile that was the first in known history to escape the sight of the Byakugan.

Hanabi heard a faint scraping sound to her left, like a shoe scraping the bark of a tree root as they passed over it. There. That had to be their stalker. That was the first definitive sign of their presence and she was not going to let that get away from her.

"Formation C!" Hanabi ordered and the three members of Team 3 stood back to back, ready to strike.

Hanabi's heart raced as she felt the presence of someone in front of her. She shot her arm out to strike and was met with fingers squeezing around her wrist. General let out a low rumbling laugh. Hanabi moved to strike again, using the sound of his laughter to pinpoint his presence.

"Nice try, girlie," General said. Before Hanabi could move to make another attempt at freeing herself from her captor's grip, General's pinky finger touched her skin, and everything went white.

* * *

The first thing Hanabi felt was an immense pressure that made it almost impossible for her to move. It took an immense amount of focus and energy for her to even twitch her fingers, but still, Hanabi forced her eyes open. She was met with the sight of blurs of color speeding by her along with the man who had dared to attack her. Hanabi could see him now, and she wasted no time in pushing as much chakra as she could out of the chakra points along the arm her kidnapper had in his grasp while still fighting against the insane amount of pressure that was keeping her from moving too much.

General's grip had loosened some, but he quickly recovered and tightened his grip on her wrist. Still, it was enough for Hanabi to learn that she had affected him some with her attack.

"You damned brat! Quit fighting!" General pulled her down and moved to kick her, but Hanabi focused her chakra to her free arm and shot it out just in time to block the incoming attack. With that movement Hanabi noticed it was becoming easier to move. Either the pressure was slowly starting to dissipate or the amount of chakra she was using was negating the effects of the pressure to some extent. In any case, Hanabi was going to try whatever it took to get free from her kidnapper.

"Tomaru! Why is this brat able to move?! Why isn't your quirk working on her?!" General demanded as he struggled to keep his grip on the white-eyed girl.

"I-I don't know, sir! None of the others did this! I don't know what's wrong!" the weedy man panicked. They hadn't prepared for this. What was he supposed to do? Tomaru knew it was his job to keep their captive immobilized, but all he had was his quirk! He couldn't actually fight her!

"Just hold on for ten more seconds, Boss. That's how much more time we need until we get back right?" Meisai said in attempts of being helpful. He was meant for concealment, not combat. Even if he was, it's not like he could do anything mid jump.

Hanabi's eyes narrowed at the new information. She now had less that ten seconds to get away. She had a few theories about what they wanted her for, and none of them ended well for her. Hanabi then went slack in her captor's grip and began building up whatever chakra she had left. She wasn't able to access her Byakugan at the moment, but she'd make do. Hanabi began her mental countdown and as she reached the end of her countdown, a gateway opened up amongst the blurring colors that showed a bustling nighttime cityscape. As soon as Hanabi saw her escape route, she let loose the chakra she had been building up in a single burst.

General let out a cry and was forced to let her go as he couldn't take the burning pain Hanabi's attacked had caused.

As soon as he let go of her wrist, Hanabi was falling down into the city she had seen. She tried to move so she could catch herself on a building instead of tumbling down onto the busy streets below, but she was so tired. She had used up the majority of her chakra in her escape and not even the adrenaline pumping through her veins could help her. All Hanabi could feel was exhaustion. She braced herself for impact and was surprised when a hulking blond man snatched her out of the air and landed on a nearby rooftop faster than she could comprehend.

"Never fear, young lady! For I am here!" the man said with a beaming smile.

On instinct, Hanabi activated her Byakugan and forced her arms to move. Seeing that she was now able to access her Byakugan once more, Hanabi used some of what little chakra she had left and landed a strike between the blond man's ribs. She could see the scars denoting an old but serious injury, so she aimed for the obvious weak point.

Hanabi had expected a reaction, but what she hadn't expected was for the muscular blond to spew out blood from his mouth and shrivel into a thin, sickly-looking version of himself.

"Man, kid. That really hurt!" The (now) gaunt man said as he spewed out more blood.

Hanabi glared. "Who are you? Where am I? Are you working with the people who kidnapped me?" She was exhausted, but she needed answers.

"Kidnapped? We need to get you to the police station."

Unsatisfied with his response, Hanabi slid her foot back as she moved into a battle stance. Her foot caught on a crack in the cement, and with that slight stumble, the last of her energy left her. She collapsed to the ground and the last thing Hanabi saw was a puff of steam and a blur of yellow before she closed her eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **I've been on a real My Hero Academia kick lately (I seriously love this series so much), and when this idea popped into my head I couldn't not write this up. I am working on updating my other stories, so there's that to look forward to for those of you who might be interested in reading some of my other work.**

 **On another note, I've finally graduated from uni. Yay!**

 **Thanks for reading! - S.F.E.**


End file.
